Tripeiros
by Griffinstiltskin
Summary: Potterverso Sorgexpandido - Ana, Pedro, João, Inês... pequeñas historias de magos y brujas hispanii, portuenses y tripeiros de pura cepa, desde la ciudad que los ha visto vivir.


_**Disclaimers: **__el __**Potterverso**__ es propiedad de __**J. K. Rowling**__._

_La expansión de la __**Magia Hispanii**__, así como sus elementos mencionados en esta historia, son obra de __**Sorg-Esp**__._

_**Declaración de intenciones:**__ esta es mi primera incursión seria en la Magia Hispanii (porque ya realicé una antaño, aunque no muy bien desarrollada). Dado que actualmente me encuentro viviendo en tierras lusas, me he decidido a escribir sobre la rama portuguesa de esta expansión, concretamente sobre magos y brujas que viven en Oporto. No sé qué saldrá de esto, pero espero que os guste. El fic será un conjunto de one-shots, cada uno para un mago o bruja portuense._

_Si queréis saber más sobre la Magia Hispanii, actualmente hay una Wiki en internet (con que busquéis "Magia Hispanii Wiki" en Google será suficiente). También podéis acceder al topic de "Magia Hispanii" en el foro de "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Tenéis el enlace al foro en mi perfil._

_Más abajo os pongo las explicaciones de rigor a elementos que se mencionan en la historia, por si os van surgiendo dudas._

* * *

**Ana Catarina**

**Cuestión de estudios**

Qué paz, qué tranquilidad. Aquellos minutos de la mañana eran los mejores, cuando aún no es la hora de levantarse pero una ya está despierta, todavía envuelta en las sábanas. Ese momento en el que la ciudad está despertándose pero donde nadie alza la voz. Bueno, nadie excepto…

―¡ANA CATARINAAAA!

Excepto su madre, claro. Se levantó rápidamente. Con ese grito, quién no iba a hacerlo. Por la puerta de su habitación asomó la cabeza de una mujer. Tenía el cabello largo y de color negro. Su madre.

―_Menina_ ―saludó ella con una sonrisa ―. ¿Ya estás lista? Recuerda que hoy es un gran día.

Ana Catarina, o Ana, como le gustaba más que le llamasen, últimamente no podía con la felicidad de su madre. Naturalmente, aquella irradiación de alegría sólo tenía un significado: Ana pronto comenzaría sus estudios superiores, todo un acontecimiento, porque era la segunda de la familia en realizar estudios superiores, justo después de su tía Fernanda. Compaginaría tanto educación mágica como educación de los trouxas. Para ello, pronto se trasladaría al magisterium de Coimbra, aunque Ana deseaba quedarse en Oporto, que ya de por sí tenía su propia universidad trouxa, no hacía falta irse tan lejos.

―Buenos días a ti también, mamá. ¿Por qué me has despertado tan pronto? Sólo son las siete de la mañana y estoy de vacaciones.

―Cariño ―dijo su madre mientras entraba en la habitación y abría las ventanas para que entrase la claridad ―, ya sabes que hoy viene el funcionario del Ministerio para ayudarte a elegir tu plan de asignaturas trouxas.

―No vendrá hasta esta tarde, mamá.

Pero Ana, que así también se llamaba su madre, había entrado en proceso de "no escuchar nada".

―Lo sé, lo sé, pero mejor es estar preparada, ya lo sabes. Y eso también para lo que se refiere a tu educación mágica, pronto tendrás que trasladarte.

―Aún falta una semana para que me vaya.

―Lo sé, lo sé, pero ya lo sabes hay que estar siempre…

―Preparaaaada ―sentenció Ana, casi con hastío. No hacía falta decirlo más, en una esquina de la habitación estaban las maletas preparadas para ser llenadas con su ropa y demás cosas. Claro que podía encantar un bolso y meterlo todo ahí, pero Ana se iría a vivir a un piso de estudiantes trouxas, tenía que guardar las formas. Y también estaba el hecho de que gustaba más de los trouxas, por eso se había negado a instalarse en la residencia para estudiantes mágicos de Coimbra.

―Vamos, ve a darte una ducha. Y recuerda que luego iremos todos a almorzar con tu hermano ―comentó mientras salía de la habitación, con varias prendas de Ana bajo el brazo, al parecer con la intención de lavarlas.

Ana, por su parte, no le quedó más remedio que levantarse e ir al cuarto de baño. O eso tenía pensado hacer, porque alguien ya estaba dentro.

―¿Diogo? ¿Eres tú?

―¡Está ocupado! ―gritó su hermano pequeño, de catorce años. Diogo tenía la mala costumbre de decir las cosas gritando.

―Diogo, ¿qué haces levantado tan temprano?

―¿Qué haces tú levantada tan temprano? ―por suerte, debía ser muy pronto para estar molestando, porque el benjamín de los de Sousa abrió la puerta y salió del baño ―. Todo suyo, alteza.

―Déjame en paz, es demasiado pronto y debería estar durmiendo.

―Y yo también, pero mamá ha convertido tu educación en un asunto de Estado.

―¡Diogo, que te he oído! ―gritó su madre desde la cocina.

Ana cerró la puerta y se sentó un momento en el váter. Buen lugar para pensar. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Desde siempre que Ana había querido continuar con sus estudios, era algo que su tía Fernanda le había inculcado desde muy pequeña, pero el desmesurado interés de su madre hacía que empezase a cogerle tirria a eso de seguir formándose. Quizás estaba empezando a comprender a João, su hermano mayor.

Tras la ducha y después de vestirse, Ana entró sigilosamente en el salón de la casa. En el sofá, Diogo jugueteaba con una pequeña snitch dorada, mientras su padre leía el periódico de la mañana. Al parecer su madre había decidido optar por despertar a todo el mundo aquella mañana.

―¿A dónde vas, hija? ―preguntó su padre. Filipe de Sousa era un hombre que ya rondaba los cuarenta y tantos años. En su juventud había lucido una elegante melena de color negro, pero ahora estaba ya casi calvo. Aún así, su barba seguía igual de siempre, negra y frondosa.

Ana hizo aspavientos para que se callase.

―Voy a salir a dar a una vuelta con Pedro, no le digas nada a mamá. Nos veremos después, en el restaurante.

Su padre asintió. Siempre había sido partidario de dar más libertad a sus hijos, todo lo contrario que su madre.

Cerró la puerta con sigilo y bajó a la calle. En aquella fresca mañana del último lunes de agosto, la ciudad aún estaba quitándose las legañas. Los de Sousa vivían perfectamente integrados en uno de los muchos barrios trouxas de la ciudad, en la rua São João. Cierto que años atrás, en época de sus abuelos, había más magos y brujas por la zona, pero con el tiempo fueron estableciéndose los trouxas. Aún así, todavía quedaba gente mágica en esa calle, vecinos de toda la vida.

São João, como gran parte de la ciudad, aún no había despertado. De todos modos, Ana confiaba en que alguien más estuviese ya levantado. Se acercó hasta una de las puertas y llamó al timbre. Al rato, una mujer anciana y de cabello canoso abrió la puerta. La Vieja Inês, como se la solía llamar de manera afectiva.

―¿Quién es? ―preguntó la anciana. Inês se había quedado ciega hacia años, pero ninguna de sus otras facultades, especialmente las mágicas, habían decaído.

―Buenos días, señora Teixeira, ¿está Pedro?

―Oh, Ana Catarina, pues… sí, creo que está levantado.

―Tranquila, abuela, estoy aquí. ¿Seguro que podrás apañártelas sola? ¿Necesitas alguna cosa?

―Esto… sí, a ver si puedes pasar luego por Bolhão y traerme un poco de frambuesa, ya sabes, para la casa ―sonrió la mujer mientras palpaba el hombro de su nieto.

―Claro, abuela, volveré luego.

Doña Inês, tras despedirse de Ana, entró en la casa. Ana, por su parte, sonrió. Inês Teixeira era una bruja _tripeira_ de pura cepa. Llevaba toda su vida viviendo en Oporto. Y además seguía siendo una experta en pociones y en propiedades mágicas de hierbas y frutos. Pedro, por su parte, era su único nieto. Huérfano desde los cuatro años, había estado bajo el cuidado de su abuela hasta que, con la mayoría de edad recientemente cumplida, ya tocaba "abandonar el nido". Y es que Pedro también se iría a Coimbra, a estudiar estudios superiores de Pociones.

Los dos fueron calle abajo hasta la Praça da Ribeira, tras pasar el Cubo y ver a restauradores preparando las terrazas, y a los primeros turistas del día, tan madrugadores ellos, se dirigieron al puente.

Se había convertido casi en un rito. Tanto a Ana como a Pedro les quedaba ya una semana para dejar Oporto e irse al sur a estudiar. Claro que volverían durante las fiestas y que tenían medios mágicos para regresar siempre que así lo quisieran, pero resultaba un poco triste dejar la ciudad que los había visto crecer. Por ello, desde hacía unos días, salían a pasear por la ciudad, intentando grabar en sus retinas cada rincón de ella.

―¿Crees que tu abuela se las apañará sola? ―preguntó Ana mientras caminaban por la Ribeira.

―Estará bien. Sobrevivió a mi abuelo, así que podrá vivir sin mí. Es una mujer fuerte.

Ana rió por lo bajo, aunque aquella tampoco era una historia agradable. Durante unos años, la abuela de Pedro había vivido bajo las amenazas de su marido. Ana no le recordaba, ni siquiera su nombre, pero su destino era muy comentado entre los magos y brujas del barrio, pues se decía que Inês, toda una experta en hierbas mágicas, lo había envenenado. Ella, por su parte y siempre que oía aquella historia, se echaba a reír, alegando que era incapaz de hacer daño a una mosca y que su marido había muerto de forma natural. El destino del señor Teixeira, sin duda, era todavía una incógnita y ya formaba parte de los misterios de la ciudad.

―¿Y tú qué? ―preguntó Pedro ―. ¿Todavía sigues nerviosa? Vamos, no será para tanto, Ana, sólo es una etapa de nuestras vidas. Ciertamente no sé de qué te preocupas, no es como si fueras a abandonar esta ciudad para siempre.

Sí, ciertamente Ana no sabía de qué se preocupaba. Quizás todo tenía que ver con la obsesión de su madre por el hecho de que su hija fuese a estudiar. Quizás porque temía abandonar Oporto. A decir verdad ya no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba tan preocupada.

―Esta tarde viene el mago del Ministerio, para el asunto de nuestras asignaturas trouxas, ¿ya sabes qué vas a elegir?

―¡Ana! ―gritó Pedro ―. Deja de preocuparte ahora por eso. Mira a tu alrededor ―y estirando un brazo abarcó una amplia zona: parte de la Ribeira, el puente Dom Luis, Vilanova de Gaia, al otro lado del río… ―. Dentro de una semana estaremos lejos de aquí. Disfruta ahora y ya pensarás luego en mañana. ¡Vamos!

Echó a correr hacia el puente. Ana sonrió, pero no corrió, simplemente apretó el paso. Pedro era más optimista que ella, siempre lo había sido. Se conocían desde que tenían uso de razón. Habían asistido juntos a la escuela trouxa, así como también a la schola todos los sábados y a los Campamentos mágicos en Picos de Europa los veranos, todo para profundizar en su aprendizaje mágico. Sí, Ana y Pedro eran grandes amigos. Y ahora iban a realizar sus estudios superiores, también juntos. En el barrio ya se decía que los dos seguirían juntos más allá del magisterium, pero Ana nunca había visto a Pedro de otra manera, y Pedro nunca había dado un paso de más.

Horas después, tras un largo paseo, volvían a la Ribeira. Decenas de viandantes se encontraban ya allí, yendo de aquí para allá, pero ninguno de ellos era capaz de percibir lo que Ana y Pedro sí podían, así como también cualquier otro mago o bruja de Oporto y de fuera de la ciudad. Para los trouxas era uno de los simples arcos de piedra que daba acceso a uno de los patios interiores de la Ribeira. Pero siempre que trataban de acceder se acordaban de algo que tenían que hacer… y daban media vuelta. Por supuesto, todo se debía, simple y llanamente, a un hechizo de protección. Justo allí se encontraba el llamado _O Rincão dos Feiticeiros_, uno de los emplazamientos mágicos de la ciudad, a rebosar de tiendas y restaurantes mágicos.

Ana y Pedro se dirigían al _O Bruxo_, el restaurante mágico regentado por João, el hermano de Ana, desde hacía unos años. _O Bruxo_ no era de los restaurantes mágicos más famosos de la ciudad, pero a João no le iba mal en el negocio, y eso era lo que realmente importaba.

Tras entrar en el restaurante, ya casi lleno, encontraron a los de Sousa en una de las mesas.

―¡Hola, Pedro! ¿Qué tal el día?

―_Bom dia_, señor de Sousa ―saludó Pedro al padre de Ana.

Se sentaron todos y pronto el mismo João se dispuso a servirles. Aunque su familia casi siempre iba a comer al _O Bruxo_, João de Sousa no podía desatender la dirección del restaurante.

Ana contemplaba a su hermano mayor. A veces le envidiaba. Con apenas veinticinco años, João había llegado a donde estaba ahora precisamente porque siempre había hecho lo que había deseado. Sus padres durante años lo habían instado a realizar estudios superiores, pero casi les dio un infarto cuando João, con los once apenas cumplidos, decidió que en esta vida quería ser cocinero, o llevar un restaurante o algo por el estilo. Sus padres hicieron lo impensable, pero cuando a João se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja era tarea complicada hacerle cambiar de parecer. Fueron años en los que Ana vio poco a su hermano. Este tuvo que seguir con sus estudios en la escuela trouxa, así como también en la schola los sábados y los veranos en los Campamentos Mágicos. Sus padres confiaban que así olvidaría su tonto deseo y cursaría estudios superiores y, quien sabía, quizás enfocaría su vida hacia el Ministerio de Magia en Lisboa, en definitiva a una carrera prometedora. Pero ni por esas, porque, con determinación, João también aprendió otras cosas durante ese tiempo: asistió a clases de restauración, de cocina… todo de tal manera que, cumplida su mayoría de edad, comenzó a trabajar en restaurantes trouxas hasta que, hacía unos meses, inauguró _O Bruxo_. Y ahí estaba. Y por lo que parecía, las cosas le iban bien.

―Ana, date prisa en terminar ―oyó que decía su madre al rato ―. Tenemos que ir a casa y esperar a que llegue el funcionario del Ministerio.

Ana rodó los ojos.

―Claro, mamá. Pero tengo que acompañar a Pedro a Bolhão, que tiene que comprar frambuesas para su abuela, ¿verdad? ―preguntó mientras daba pequeñas patadas a su amigo por debajo de la mesa.

―¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! Cierto, es verdad, tengo que irme. Un placer comer con ustedes, señores de Sousa.

Los dos jóvenes se levantaron y abandonaron la mesa, Ana evitando mirar la cara de reproche de su madre. ¿Y qué si llegaba tarde a su entrevista con aquel funcionario?

Tras abandonar _O Rincão_, se dirigieron a la parte alta de la ciudad, hacia la estación de São Bento y tomaron el metro hasta Bolhão. Allí pusieron dirección al Mercado, donde Pedro compró las frambuesas para su abuela. El Mercado de Bolhão era fundamentalmente trouxa, pero eso no quitaba que tuviese su parte mágica, centrada en la venta de hierbas y artilugios mágicos. Como era de esperar, Ana y Pedro se demoraron más de la cuenta. Unas horas después, volvían a casa.

―Tu madre te mata, Ana.

―¿Y qué me dices de tu abuela? ―preguntó ella, echando balones fuera.

―Ya sabes que ella odia a los funcionarios. Seguro que le da igual tenerle horas esperando.

Ana maldijo por la bajo. Aún así, percibió que Pedro iba con prisa. Al contrario que ella, no estaba preocupado ni trataba de retrasar el momento, sino que estaba ansioso por empezar sus estudios superiores. Primero pasaron por la casa de Pedro. En la puerta, su abuela Inês había dejado una nota en blanco. Pedro la tomó, entró brevemente en la casa para dejar las frambuesas y, comprobando que no hubiese nadie en la calle, sacó su varita y dio unos golpecitos en el papel. Al instante apareció un mensaje.

―Dice que me está esperando en tu casa, que el funcionario llegó hace un par de horas.

―Genial ―soltó Ana con resignación ―. Vamos, no le hagamos esperar más ―comentó con indiferencia, logrando que su amigo se riese.

Llegaron por fin a la casa de los de Sousa y accedieron al salón principal. Allí estaban todos: su padre, que le sonrió por lo bajo nada más llegar, aunque evitando ser descubierto por su esposa. Su hermano Diogo, que todo aquello parecía aburrirle. Su hermano João, que ya había terminado en el restaurante y, al parecer, no quería perderse aquello. La Vieja Inês, sentada en uno de los sillones mientras sujetaba fuertemente un nudoso bastón. Su madre, que miraba seriamente a Ana.

Y el funcionario, un hombre que había venido desde el Ministerio en Lisboa para concretar las asignaturas trouxas que tanto Ana como Pedro iban a cursar en la Universidad de Coimbra, junto a las asignaturas mágicas del magisterium. El hombre, larguirucho y de pelo castaño, muy corto, se veía visiblemente molesto por haber estado esperando más de la cuenta.

―_Boa noite_ ―saludó Ana, como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo.

El funcionario apretó los labios y suspiró por la nariz.

―Llegan tarde ―les reprochó.

―Oh, cállese ―soltó Inês ―. Son jóvenes, déjeles vivir un poco.

―Está bien, abuela, está bien ―dijo Pedro para calmarla.

―Malditos funcionarios… ―maldijo ella en voz alta. El funcionario, por su parte, decidió hacer caso omiso.

―Señorita de Sousa, señor Teixeira, soy Bruno Gonçalves, funcionario del Ministerio en Lisboa. Estoy aquí para acordar las asignaturas trouxas que quieran estudiar en Coimbra y poder realizar las matrículas con la universidad. Es tarde y me gustaría poder volver a casa, así que vamos a tratar de cerrar este asunto lo antes posible. ¿Han decidido qué quieren cursar?

Pedro dijo sus asignaturas, entre las que Ana alcanzó a entender algo del "plan de estudios de Química, Física y Farmacia".

―Muy bien… ¿Señorita de Sousa? ―preguntó el funcionario Gonçalves mientras esperaba al veredicto de la muchacha.

―Plan de Historia ―soltó ella.

―¡Ana! ¿Otra vez con eso? ―saltó su madre ―. Creí que habíamos dejado claro que eso era una tontería.

―Mamá… ―dijo João con reproche.

―¿Quieres dejar que la niña estudie lo que ella quiera? ―por la puerta del pasillo salió una mujer, de la estatura de su madre, con el cabello también negro.

Ana, sin poder creerlo, corrió hacia ella para abrazarla:

―¡Tía Fernanda! ―gritó.

Su tía era casi su heroína, una de las personas que más admiraba dentro de la familia. Había decidido no realizar estudios mágicos superiores, sino que tras cumplir los dieciocho se quedó en Oporto y estudió Bellas Artes en la Universidad. Ahora regentaba una galería de arte y pintaba sus propios cuadros. Y para Ana era una de las personas que había decidido seguir su propio camino, igual que João.

―Pero… ―reprochó su madre.

―Disculpen, pero… ¿eso es entonces lo que quiere estudiar, señorita de Sousa?

Ana miró a su madre, quien finalmente se dio por rendida.

―Sí, señor.

―Perfecto entonces, entonces usted y el señor Teixeira no olviden seguir con el plan establecido. Se reunirán con sus tutores en Coimbra la semana que viene. Buenas noches.

Tras marcharse el funcionario, se armó el revuelo en la casa.

―Al final te has salido con la tuya, hija ―sentenció su madre.

―Pues como todos en esta familia, mujer ―dijo su padre.

Ana sonreía. Seguía nerviosa por cómo iba a cambiar su vida dentro de una semana, pero al menos iba a hacer lo que ella quisiese. Además, tener a su tía cerca aquel día había supuesto un impulso de valor para ella.

―Te he traído una cosa. Un regalo ―le anunció su tía. Fue un momento a la habitación de sus padres y trajo de vuelta una caja, la cual abrió ante Ana. Dentro había una indumentaria completa de estudiante universitario: el traje y, por supuesto, la capa. Ana iba a tocarlo, pero su tía cerró la caja antes ―. Recuerda, sobrina, la tradición es la tradición, hasta que no pase un año no podrás vestirlo.

Ana sonrió con total seguridad y asintió. Conocía muy bien la tradición.

Tras eso, las cosas siguieron como habían sido siempre. Los de Sousa y los Teixeira se dispusieron a cenar mientras comentaban cómo les había ido el día. Muy pronto dos de sus integrantes les dejarían para iniciar una nueva etapa de sus vidas, nerviosos quizás, pero más seguros de lo que nunca habían estado.

Pero eso, por supuesto, era otra historia.

* * *

_Pffffff, me ha costado, sí. Bien, ahora las llamadas notas de autor:_

_Los lugares mencionados, como la Ribeira, la rua São João, São Bento o el Mercado de Bolhão son sitios reales de Oporto, no me he inventado nada (salvo los lugares mágicos, obviamente eso es invención mía)._

_**Tripeiro**__: así es como, coloquialmente, se conoce a los habitantes de Oporto. Se dice que, durante la preparación de la expedición para la conquista de Ceuta en 1415, los habitantes de Oporto donaron toda la carne de la que disponían a los expedicionarios, quedándose solamente con las tripas, con las que se alimentaron. Con ellas hicieron un plato bastante famoso que hoy en día es el plato estrella de la cocina portuense: las llamadas "as tripas à moda do Porto". Y es por eso que, cariñosamente, los portuenses son también llamados tripeiros._

_**Trouxas**__: este es el nombre que, en la traducción al portugués, se da a los muggles. La Magia Hispanii les ha dado su propio nombre: máguels, que es la palabra tal cual suena al pronunciarla. Yo he preferido mantener esa denominación de "Trouxa", quizás como una pequeña tradición de los magos portuenses. _

_**O Rincão dos Feiticeiros**__: literalmente "El Rincón de los Hechiceros", una especie de Callejón Diagon portuense, sólo que esto es más una pequeña plaza y no un callejón._

_**O Bruxo**__: El Brujo. El restaurante de João de Sousa, hermano de Ana._


End file.
